Clashing Worlds
by Phoenix-LOL
Summary: Sir Richard of the Lion Heart Crusaders has always been told his fate;to become the ruler of Morcia. He's come to accept this that is until he sees a beautiful maiden bathing on the outskirts of the Province of Banteras, the forest land that borders the Kingdom to the barren wasteland of sand and mystery. What happens when two separate worlds- meet? Crossover Ninjago/Lego Castle
1. Chapter 1

Clashing Worlds

Summary: Sir Richard of the Lion Heart Crusaders has always been told his fate; the succession of his father's throne and to become the ruler of Morcia. He's come to accept this that is until he sees a beautiful maiden bathing on the outskirts of the Province of Banteras, the forest land that borders the Kingdom to the barren wasteland of sand and mystery. What happens when two separate worlds- meet? Crossover Ninjago/Lego Castle- My Birthday special! Perhaps a crackfic…

A/N: Hey everyone! I am turning a wonderful age that I will not reveal to a bunch of strangers :D. But, in honor of my special day, I'm going to try something out that I've been batting around for a while. I know Lego Castle is only a building set but I think it would be a cute idea for it to run aground Ninjago (you know since they were both made by Lego). Just a few points to mention- Brooklynn in this story is sixteen years old, as is Lloyd. This plotline is definitely AU- just for the ideas sake or else this would painful to explain. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, Lego Castle franchise, any characters mentions that aren't my OC's.

XNinjagoX

Chapter One: The Lady of the Lake?

It was a calm day in the bustling Ninjago City; people going their own different ways and the pace of life so fast, it could easily confuse one who wasn't used to the hustle and bustle. Sixteen year old Brooklyn Hawthorne sat inside the apartment dorm, staring out the window at the clear blue sky that was desolate of the usual white fluff of clouds. She was thankful to be with her friends- but the young woman found herself restless for something she couldn't describe. It felt like something was silently calling for her spirit as if she was supposed to be somewhere…

"Brooke! Can you come down here for a second?" Abella's voice came from the main room as the blonde came out of her daze and headed toward her caller.

"You rang?"

The burgundy huntress turned around to reveal her bandaged side, stained with faint blood and holding a small container of what appeared to be dried herbs "We're out of agrimony, witch hazel and Coptis."

"You want me to go out and get some?" Brooklynn asked incredulously, "Are you feeling ok?"

Abella rubbed the bridge of her nose, "Well… I have work-"

"You don't have work, you worked last night!" Brooklynn deduced her lie quickly and lit up, "You have a date don't you?"

Abella only smiled a bit, "I can't lie to ya…"

"IT'S KAI!" Brooklynn cried happily, "Awww, you two are so freaking cute together!"

The huntress rolled her hazel eyes, a small smirk on her lips, "Can you do it or what?"

"You can count on me, chief." Brooklynn saluted playfully as she took a satchel from the near-by coat hanger.

"GET BACK HERE SOON OR I'M COMIN' AFTER YA!" Was Abella's final call before she was out of vocal reach and headed out.

XXxXxXx

It wasn't a far walk until she reached an off-the-main-road shop that appeared picturesque to the last one they had invested in. She walked in the wooden door to be met with the pungent aroma of pumpkin spice, berries and firewood; a small bell announcing her presence.

The elderly woman behind the counter turned to greet her. Unlike the last shopkeeper (whom Brooke had to admit, needed a serious vacation); this woman was kinder, almost grandmotherly. To a girl who grew up without grandparents or was a sweet touch.

"Good Morning dearie," She smiled happy to see her consumer, "What can I help you with?"

"Hello, I need some medicinal herbs please." The aqua eyed maiden politely explained, "Witch Hazel, Coptis and Agrimony."

"I'm terribly sorry, but we're out of Witch Hazel and Agrimony."

Oh shoot, "Are you sure?" She asked again, Abella wouldn't be happy if she didn't get everything. If she gave her the responsibility of getting this medicine she wanted to meet her expectations.

"Yes, I'm afraid I just sold our last bundles to another customer just before you arrived." The woman smiled apologetically.

"It's quite alright." Brooke smiled as the gears turned in her mind. "Where exactly do they come from, if I might ask?"

The elder reached under the counter and removed a large withered scroll; the faded paper revealing a map, spreading it across the tabletop.

"We get our herbs from a trader in the northern region of Ninjago," Directing to the northern section of the map, where a dotted line portrayed the invisible boundary, "No one from the city has ever crossed the limit."

It clicked so nicely in her brain, the natural solution, "I guess I'll be the first."

"It's very dangerous!" The shopkeeper warned, "No one has returned and lived to tell what is there."

"Yes, but my sister needs the medicine." Brooklynn said firmly as she memorized the contents of the map, "What's the quickest way there?"

XCastleX

The forest land beyond Ninjago was once thought to be lost to the scrolls of time and forgotten tot the world around it. It is a sanctuary; where men live by a code of honor and the green landscape is filled with stories of heroic knights, ruthless evils and magic enchantments.

Here is the realm of Morcia.

While the land holds many creatures and men alike, none was more infamous Kingdom of Lion heart. There King Jayko and Queen Leonora reign over his land, keeping tense ties with the Black Knights and Forestmen of the wilderness while fighting the Wolfpack Renegades at any time.

The next soul in line for the holy throne is King Jayko's son, Sir Richard of Lion heart.

The boy is a young age of sixteen; with light brown hair and clear blue eyes that reflect his noble bearing. Intelligent, strong and loyal; this teenager is like most boys of his time- restless.

_Brooklynn's POV_

Brooklynn pushed through some thick brush as she gazed around the forest. It was light, filled with sounds of birds and other faint animals who sang in what was thought to be nature's song. Sunlight leaked through the dense canopy like a punctured curtain, illuminating the blue and greens of the vegetation perfectly. The woman was in such awe she failed to see the muddy brook in front of her or the large, prodding tree root placed in her still blazing trail. That is until she landed in it.

"Oh crap…" The girl puffed as she stood to find herself covered in water and dirt. Frowning, the girl looked a few yards down to see a beautiful lake full of crystal –clear water.

_Richard's POV_

Richard was riding through the forest Province of Banteras, on his trusted steed Achilles, at quite a reckless speed. The boy laughed as he cleared fallen trees, rocks and rivers in single bounds.

"Come now, Achilles, surely you can do better than that!" The male chided as the horse flattened its ears in concentration. The pace increased to where there was nothing but a haze of green, and wind noise barraged his ears. Finally, he gave the signal to stop as the horse trotted to a halt.

Richard dismounted the white stallion and stroked it's mane of gold hair, "Good Horse…"

The horse nodded its head, leaning over to sip some water from a nearby spring as Richard watched him go; he turned and headed for a large boulder perch. He climbed to the top and sat upon the peak, looking down at the small valley created by Mother Nature's gentle hands.

_How beautiful…_ he pondered to himself, _It's such a shame no one ventures out here to see it… I should be back at the castle, doing whatever princely duties awaiting my person. _

It was not that he disregarded his position; he was a bloody prince! He was destined to rule in his father's wake. However, this daunting destiny was not enough for him. He seemed restless; unhappy with his fate. _Is this all I am destined for…_

_**I have a dream, a song to sing**_

_**To help me cope with anything-**_

A voice interrupted the prince's thoughts; a sweet, melodious cord of loveliness so stunning it caught his attention immediately.

_**If you see the wonder of a fairy tale**_

_**You can take the future even if you fail.**_

Curious, he climbed down and followed the sound cautiously. His search led him to push aside thin bushes to reveal a sight of pure beauty. It was a young maiden his age level, with long blonde, ribbon hair that cascaded down her back like a waterfall. She was turned away from him, her body bare of the clothes she had thrown over a nearby tree limb.

_**I believe in angels**_

_**Something good in everything I see**_

_**I believe in angels**_

_**When I know the time is right for me**_

_**I'll cross the stream, I have a dream.**_

_**I'll cross the stream… **_

The girl turned her head to show the profile of her angelic face, her eyes a magnificent blue-green color that rivaled the waves of the most gorgeous oceans. She was a woman of natural beauty unlike anyone he had ever seen before.

_**I have a dream. **_

She could not have been of this earth. Richard mentally swore he was now seeing a maiden of magic.

The lost Lady of the Lake was bathing right before his eyes. He aimed to move closer but only managed to step on a twig, startling the girl to cry out and run away into the forest, taking her things with her in one quick swoop.

"WAIT!" Richard cried as he tried to follow the charming female only to lose her in the heavy forest. Sadness filled the corridors of his heart… the girl of his enchantment had vanished as quickly as she had appeared.

Brooklynn's POV

The luck she had! The blonde girl had simply stepped in the lake to clean herself of the muddy water, singing a bit as she did when she was surrounded by the cooling element, and turns to see some stranger gaping at her from the cover of brush.

_Great, freaking stalker…_

Not wanting to be caught exposed again, Brooke quickly dressed in her white tank top underneath a blue of-the shoulder shirt, and gray jeans. She tracked through more forest and even with her alerted senses, she turned to come close to an arrow a mere inch from her forehead.

"Uh-oh."

XXxXxXx

Chapter one is complete! Review and let me know your thoughts- should I continue this? Shouldn't I? Confused? Don't care? I want to know!

I disclaim that I don't own the lyrics of I Have a Dream that belongs to Abba, however Brooke's version was done by the talented Amanda Seyfried. You can YouTube it if you want to hear it in person.

Read and Review!

-Phoenix


	2. Chapter 2

Clashing Worlds

Summary: Sir Richard of the Lion Heart Crusaders has always been told his fate; the succession of his father's throne and to become the ruler of Morcia. He's come to accept this that is until he sees a beautiful maiden bathing on the outskirts of the Province of Banteras, the forest land that borders the Kingdom to the barren wasteland of sand and mystery. What happens when two separate worlds- meet? Crossover Ninjago/Lego Castle- My Birthday special! Perhaps a crackfic…

A/N: I'm surprised people seem to like this idea- so I'll update it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, Lego Castle franchise, any characters mentions that aren't my OC's.

XNinjagoX

Chapter 2: The Journey Begins

The christmas colored ninja darted above the maze-like Ninjago City, heading back toward the certain apartment complex that housed their partners- The Kunoichi. They had received a warning about a burglary in Ninjago's first bank and were called in for support. Lets just say after a surprise attack; several severely prone-to-faint criminals were taken into custody.

"I can't believe that one guy just gave up like that." The now magically grown, sixteen year old ninja scoffed as he landed the mega dragon on the roof turned landing platform.

"He must have been new guy." Kai concluded, jumping off the back of the mythical creature, "He didn't have his heart in it."

After dismounting the friendly beast Lloyd gave it the signal to go free, which pleased it very much; the white flyer drifting up and across the horizon. The green ninja took one look toward the fire escape then shifted a cocky smirk to his red teacher, "I'll race ya downstairs."

The fire ninja also grew a coy smile, "You're on." This opened the gate for Lloyd to dash for the door and not see Kai take a leap from the roof. Several flights of stairs later, apartment #176's door banged open, with a panting Lloyd buster inside, to see a relaxed Kai propped up by the open window.

Seeing his loss, all the possible jay the boy could have had deflated like a lead ballon, "How do you always keep WINNING?!"

"Trade secret..." The ninja spoke no more as his attention was drawn to the nearby archway where pained grunts echoed from the next room. Following their ears, the ninja crept further in.

"Belle?" Kai's worried tone couldn't be hidden as the huntress in front of them barely stood, doubling-over in pain. He immediately rushed over and helped her up.

"Mmm... Kai? W-what happened?" She was in a daze, her hazel eyes blurred.

"You almost passed out, what's wrong Abella?" The red ninja cautiously supported her lower back and one of her hands gently.

"I sent Brooke out to get more herbs for my wound," Abella's eyes widened as she spotted the clock on the wall, "She isn't back yet..."

Lloyd felt his heart pick up when he heard about the blonde's mysterious disappearance, "When did she leave?"

"A few hours ago... the shop is only a half-hour away and she left on foot- by herself." The burgundy braided teen was obviously worried- near the point she looked sick.

"Brooklynn can handle herself, she's a fighter too." Kai tried to calm his partner.

"Not without her weapon…" Abella motioned toward the nearby wall where the girl's whip was still mounted. "I need to go out and-." Her declaration was cut short as another wave of pain immobilized her.

"How long have you gone without medicine?" Kai recalled that Nya had warned her that the still-fresh laceration was easily acceptable to infection and had to be changed every few hours. Her shy look immediately alerted him that something was wrong.

"12 hours…"

"Twelve hours?" His soft tone had hardened with concern, "Abella, let me see your injury."

"It's fi-" She started to brush it off but his darkened eyes remained firm.

"Belle- I want to see it- now." He didn't want to do this but she was stubborn and needed tough love. His hands went to the bottom of her shirt, lifting it up to the curve of her waist where the trauma had happened.

The crisp white bandages were discolored an ugly yellow-red.

He looked up again, "Why did you leave it go THIS long?"

"Do you honestly think I'm gonna worry about myself when my only living relative is out there somewhere and possibly in trouble!?" Abella busted out with sorry eyes, the hazel glistening with depressed emotion before her head collapsed in her hands.

Kai took a breath, taking the girl into a hug, whispering gentle apologies to her until she finally gathered her composure.

"I'm gonna call Nya and tell her it's an emergency. Get in bed and relax, we'll find Brooke." Kai chanted into her ear, soothing the stressed sister.

Lloyd turned to look out the window to hide his worrying facial expression. He knew he shouldn't, but he was doubtful Brooklynn was safe right now, wherever she was. Ever since he had inwardly admitted that he had developed passionate feelings for his childhood best friend, he felt responsible for her well-being.

_I will find her… _he mentally swore; _if it's the last thing I do._

XCastleX

This is not good. Brooklynn refused to breathe for fear of the arrow dividing her skull in two. Her eyes followed the weapon back to see a man around her age, dressed in clothes she could only describe as ranger-like- green shirt, brown pant-like stocking and shoes. His hair was a dark blonde and his eyes a dark brown, darkness that narrowed territorially.

"Lady, you have a great nerve to enter this forest." His voice was slick, like a smooth-talking con, "State your business and maybe I'll let you pass unharmed."

"I don't want to bother anyone." Brooke backed up a bit, "How long have you been following me?"

The archer relaxed his bow, "Following thou? Nay- you have stumbled upon my forest."

"Your forest…?"

"Yea," The teenager posed proudly, "I am Sir Robin of Boltsley- member of the Forestmen of the kingdom domain of Morcia."

"Morcia!?" She deadpanned, her jaw dropping loosely, _I'm certainly not in Ninjago anymore._

The boy whom was called Robin, lowered his bow and arrow; a smirking, suspicious look grew on his face, "You're not from around here are you, lass?"

"No… My name is Brooklynn Hawthorne." The blonde girl relaxed a bit as the once threatening archer put his weapon away.

Robin smiled coyly, "Brooklynn… It's a very beautiful name, 'Small River'." His words were smooth, quickly taking her hand into his own, "Welcome to the forestlands, Lady Brooklynn."

Her face immediately turned rosy with blush, "Uh... Thank you."

"So tell me," He was comfortable now, leaning coolly against a tree as his brown eyes remained half-lidded but focused on her, "What brings you so far from home?"

She hadn't been nervous before, but the idea of a guy she hardly knew other than name made her uneasy. Her sister had told her about men like that, and from watching Abella's trials from the sidelines, she didn't want to go through them herself. Brooklynn wrapped her arms across her chest, looking away from his enticing eyes, "I was looking for healing herbs, Witch Hazel and Agrimony to be exact."

When she mustered the courage to look back, Robin had closed his eyes, deep in thought before shaking his head, "I'm sorry Brooklynn, this forest will do you no service, there is no herbs here."

"Well that's perfect." She rolled her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose, "Things just can't be simple."

"Of course lass; if it was, it wouldn't be as fun." He spoke almost metaphorically, jumping down beside her, "The best chance you would have would be to visit the kingdom of Lionheart- they have some of the finest healers in all of Morcia."

"Great!" Brooklynn perked up, "Can you take me there?"

"Forestmen are not the greatest of allies with the knights of Lionheart." His statement caused her expression to sink a little.

"B-but you're still allies, right?"

"Thicker than water-as one might think of outlaws and law keepers." Robin turned away and started off, only to be stopped by Brooke's hand.

"Wait, you can't just leave me here!" A genuine look of pleading on her face, "Even outlaws have consciouses."

The archer simply looked back and smirked at her, "I may not."

He was playing with her now, she knew it and despised it, "Fine- be that way." She spat venomously at his blank, smirking face, "Forget you ever saw me- in fact lets forget all this ever happened! Useless, ignorant, selfish, hea-"

"Are you quite done?" He questioned mid-rant, "If you keep that up we'll never make it to Lionheart by noonday."

The blonde paused, confusion blurring her eyes, "So... You will take me?"

"I may be an outlaw my lady, but I'm not that cruel." He walked past her, headed east.

"Why didn't you say that in the first place!?" Brooklyn angrily interrogated his back, before he turned around to face her willingly.

"Honestly-" He looked straight into her gems of aqua, "I wanted to enjoy the look on your face."

XCastleX

Richard stalked through the cold, stone castle walls, his blue eyes daringly clashed against his medium length dark brown hair. His pace was quick, darting through tapestry covered corridors, walking aimlessly.

His mind was rattled with thoughts of the lady bathing in the lake. Not the normal thoughts of lust or childish fantasy but of true regret and shame. To think that he- a royal prince had the audacity to not only intrude but linger his gaze at an unprotected female! The notion made him feel sick, the fluids of his stomach suddenly wanting to find out what outside the body.

In his meaningless walk, he had arrived at the door of Morcia's finest wizard, Merlin. Merlin was the magic possessor that helped his father, Jayko and the original knights, defeat the evil barbarians and secure the land for all men to live.

_Perhaps he can take my mind off of these depressing feelings, _the boy thought as he entered the room.

An elderly man with white hair and a graying beard, dressed in periwinkle blue robes, looked up from the pile of books that swarmed his desk like ravenous vultures, reaping a days kill, "Sir Richard?"

"Aye." The prince responded, "It is I."

"A pleasant surprise seeing you here your highness," the man stood, taking a tall wooden staff that lay propped against his chair, "Something bothering you boy?"

Richard smiled honestly, "I suppose I just need someone's ear Merlin."

The wizard made a crooked smile, "Well I have two- if that is suffice." He offered the prince a seat, which Richard gladly accepted.

"Merlin... I believe I saw something magical."

Merlin, taking a seat parallel to the boy, quirked a eyebrow, "Magical, Richard?"

"It's hard to explain..."

"Best to start from the beginning then." Merlin eased the prince, listening patiently.

Richard took a silent, deep breath, "I saw a woman bathing-"

The wizard's staff made a quick whack atop his head, a silent scolding.

"I wasn't finished!" The boy whined, running his aching skull, "She was in the forest of Banternes!"

The elder paused, "By the outskirts of the lands?"

"Yes."

"What did she look like?"

Richard dipped his head to hide the hot blush on his fave from his friend, "No- juvenile- did she look familiar? Like the maidens of Morcia?"

"Oh..." The prince thought, comparing the bathing beauty he saw to any woman he had seen in the kingdom, "No... I she was different some way- bolder maybe, prettier..."

"This is not good," Merlin deduced, "If what you say is true, then a strange damsel in Morcia is dangerous."

"Why Merlin?" Richard stood, leaning his body over the mahogany desk cluttered with manuscripts and novels of forgotten lore.

"Morcia is a waring people, boy." His aging gray eyes grew clouded, "If something were to happen to her by our hands, we have no idea what HER people may do to us."

"But beyond Morcia's borders is nothing but lifeless desert!"

"Then she must be returned there." The wizard spoke firmly, "For the safety of us all."

Richard said nothing- his hands balling into fists on the table's smooth surface. Something that crossed resentment, sadness and anger flashed in his blue eyes.

He was not happy about this at all.

XCastleX

Brooklynn stayed close to Robin's side as they trod the muddy streets of the main city of Lionheart. Both were covered in thick, coarse gray hooded capes, to remain hidden as they walked in the open road. Their presence was ignored mostly by passers-by. Robin looked up only once when they came upon a rickety sign reading The Velvet Web and motioning for her to follow him as he opened the door and stepped inside.

The shop was small, infested with small spiders that disappeared into slits of the walls and into the rotting floorboards. A middle age man with a scruffy beard and a scar skimming his left eyelid was behind a wooden counter at the front of the store with a plump middle age woman beside him who looked red in the face from argument. They must have stopped when the bell sounded their presence.

"Who goes there?" The man questions roughly, his eyes narrowing at any hint to suggested their identities. It was then Robin removed his hood, exposing his face fully to him.

"Afternoon Mr. Siggers - Mrs. Siggers." He greeted calmly, "Hope I'm not interrupting anything important."

"Nay, it is always good to see your ugly mug, Robin." Mr. Siggers have the teen a hearty smile, "What can I do ya for?"

"Actually I need directions to the Gardens of Gossemora. I'm looking for agrimony and witch hazel."

"Barely can grow anything with this drought upon us," Mrs. Siggers tutted, "May God help us all." The woodsman nodded along with the woman.

"What cowers behind you?" The elder man caught sight aid the still cloaked, head-bowed figure standing behind the welcomed archer. Robin looked behind him and motioned for it to step forward. It did so, delicate hands removing the hip to reveal a gorgeous blonde haired woman with clear-water eyes.

"This is Lady Brooklynn," Robin introduced her. The people's reaction was priceless; jaw dropped and eyes blinking.

"I need the herbs for my sister," She explained, "Her wound is taking a turn for the worst."

"O-of Course," Mr. Siggers nodded slowly, still drinking her frame in with his eyes, "The Gardens of Gossemora are on the other side of the mountains."

"Also, my lady may require a change of clothing. Her attire is- Not suffice." Brooklynn wondered what he meant as Mrs. Siggers nodded, taking her into a back room, away for any male presence.

-FemalePOV-

Mrs. Siggers hoisted her up on a small circular platform, posed before a tall full body mirror. Brooklynn, still a tad nervous about everything.

"Your cloak, madam?" She extended her arm as the girl removed the extra large garment then turned to look at herself in the mirror.

Her blonde hair was still damp from her many unfortunate contacts with dirt infested water. Her shirt was a ugly shade of brown and her high-heels were trashed. Her attire was definately in-suffice.

_Yuck_.

"Now let me see..." The elder woman took a string knotted many a-times off of a nearby shelf and wrapped it over Brooklynn's filthy fabrics, taking vague measurements she couldn't understand.

A few moments later, Brooke found herself in cleaner clothing. After greeting a reassuring look, she turned an looked back into the slightly dusty looking glass. She was dressed in a light blue, long-sleeve dress with silver strings in the bodice, that traveled down to cover her feet, which were given simple black shoes.

"You look like a princess, my lady." Mrs. Siggers complimented to a breathless Brooke

She was left speechless; her brain punctuating only one coherent thought.

_I wonder what Lloyd would think of me now?_

A small smile grew on her face as she could imagine her standing before him with a shocked, dumb-founded look covering his face and his emerald eyes lighting up with surprise. She liked it when he smiled, it was like the little boy inside of him was still there. After all that happened...

She shook away the thought and turned to the kind woman. "Thank you so much, Mrs. Siggers."

"It was my pleasure." She nodded sweetly and offered her a hand to help her down. The two walked back out into the main hall, only to be met with not two men- but three.

A very familiar third man.

_Oh no..._

-MalePOV-

After the women disappeared, Mr. Siggers fumbled under the counter until he pulled out a map, opening it on the table, "The only way to the Garden of Gossamer is through the Miner's Pass."

"That's mad!" A new voice came from the front of the shop as Richard entered with a brown hooded cape over his shoulders.

"Shoot me now." Robin whispered to the elderly man who let out a hardy laugh.

"Welcome your majesty." He bowed as Richard waved off the formality.

"Robin." The price nodded as the archer only glared at him in return.

"Richard."

"Why are you headed for Miner's Pass? Only a fool would travel that road!" Richard asked as a sound rang in his ear. Two women entered from behind a curtain. One was the elderly Mrs. Siggers- then they're was her.

_My lady of the lake._

-Normal-

Brooke glared at the new patron, "What are you doing here?"

"I-I..." Richard was at a loss for words, Merlin wants her out of the country, I know this will be awkward but...

"Wait- you've met the prince before?" Robin asked, concerned.

"He's a prince?" Brooklynn felt taken aback, He's a prince?! Royalty?

_Oh thank you Robin, R_ichard mentally scolded the forestman. "I don't go by my royalty status, my name is Richard."

The girl met him head on, "My name is Brooklynn Hawthorne."

_Brooklynn... So beautiful..._

Robin, obviously not enjoying being excluded from the conversation, butted in, "Look, I hate to interrupt this little reunion but we need to go." He grabbed Brooke's hand and began to walk away when Richard caught her other limb.

"Hark! I can help ye over the pass."

"I think we can handle ourselves." Robin yanked Brooklynn closer to him.

"I have a horse." He grinned as Brooke perked up.

"We could use a horse." She whispered to Robin who scowled and growled.

"Fine," He muttered, taking the map from Mr. Siggers' rough hands, "but I am navigating."

"Fair enough."

The men looked ready to leave however Brooke wasn't so sure, "What about supplies?"

"I took some necessities from the common hall in the castle." Richard called for.

"Food? Water?"

"We'll be traveling among forest roads near streams." Robin explained, "We can hunt and gather along the way."

"Protection?"

Richard smirked and unsheathed his sword, "This- is all the protection you will ever need."

"I, also, am the finest marksman in all the forest." Robin boasted proudly.

"You'll have all the protection needed, Lady Brooklynn, I swear to you." Richard took her hand, honestly promising her. In reality, she had meant for everyone but if they had to insist.

The two men had a staring contest for a while, flashing green mixing with cooling blue.

"Um... Boys? You can let me go now." The blonde girl reminded the pair who they were strangling as both let go immediately, walking out of the store as Brooklynn said goodbye to the Velvet Web.

XCastleX

"This is Achilles." Richard introduced Brooklynn to the white horse. The horse itself seemed to whiney a greeting as the girl pet his mane, stroking the golden strands.

"Hello." She replied, giggling with the mounted the horse, reaching down to help Brooke on.

Robin rolled up the map he was looking at, "The quickest way is near the valley, follow me... If you can keep up." The archer teased before he took off running, leaving the pair if humans and a horse to follow.

"Challenge accepted." Richard whispered as he gripped the horse's bridal, his eyes narrowing after the forestman.

Brooke could hardly muster a "Whoa!" Before the horse took of faster than a shot.

_This is going to be some trip._

XCastleX

Chapter 2 is done!

For all information, my power may be out for the next few days so I won't be able to log on. I hope this isn't an in-convince; I know I may loose it. XD

Read and Review!

-Phoenix


End file.
